tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legacy of Casa
The Legacy of Casa was a story of a band of heroes as they unearthed a powerful relic and faced the consequences of the artifact while confronting a new emergent evil. Dramatis Personae The story involved the following characters: * Iroe the Justicar, a paladin of Pelor * Marco the hermetic druid * Varis, a monk from the Falkanah Plains * Stephone, an urchin-turned-squire * Jane the mercenary * Horisi the seer The Tale A Simple Bequest The tale begins in the village of Underwatch. A young apprentice of the wizard Vald of Bowlinstown seeks hardy souls to retrieve a gemstone from a nearby tomb; a powerful reagent. The terms of the contract state that any other treasure found by the party within the tomb is theirs, irrespective of value. Three adventurers; Iroe, the newly promoted justicar, Marco, a local druid and hermit and Varis, a strange elf passing through town answer this call to adventure and trek to the Tomb of Sir Vidal. Entering the tomb they battle a small gang of gnolls who had taken up residence before delving deeper and confronting several restless spirits. After surving their encounter with undeath, the party solved an ancient riddle and found an enchanted bag that held a number of valuable items. Foremost were the gem sought by Vald and a sword of simple but perfect make housed in a spectacular scabbard. When they exited the tomb they found their path obscured by mist and wandered for what seemed like hours. In the mist they were confronted by an ancient knight who told them the sword they carried was the blade of the Knight Casa, paragon of martial virue. They were instructed to guard the blade against the avaricious and gather the weapons of Casa's knights in preparation of a coming darkness. Shaken but driven by their encounter, the party traveled to Bowlinstown to deliver the gemstone as agreed. They quickly found an ally in Vald, using his tower as a resting place and seeking his wisdom in locating the other weapons of the knights of Casa. A Town with a Red Ring In Bowlinstown the party also had an encounter with Grimfil, the owner of The Red Ring, a coachhouse of choice for nobles and investigated the strange crimes of a man called Boswin, who they discovered was cursed by lycanthropy and slayed his family in a transformed rage. The party ensured he was granted a burial with his family rather than a cremation as a murderer. Seeking further glory, the party answer an open call to hunt a group of bandits plaguing the north road to Lynis, presenting themselves to Lord Bach to guarantee swift justice. After witnessing strange riders pass their campsite overnight, the party tracked the bandits to their camp. When they arrived they faced no resistance, instead discovering the sight of deadly ambush. The bandits were slain to a man and robbed blind. Unwitting Heroes Confused and uncertain, the party continued north seeking further information but when they arrived in the town of Lynis news of their destruction of the bandit camp had already preceded them and they were praised as heroes by all but one. Baroness Alexi of Boxer, ruler of the keep of Lynis demanded the party deliver the wealth stolen by the bandits and was shocked to learn they were not the ones who attacked the camp. After confirming their story, the baroness granted the party payment at the promise of their silence, fearing that the strange riders were ill news for her people. As part of this payment they were granted property in the walls of Lynis which they adopted as their new headquarters. From Lynis, the party added to their ranks with the recruitment of Stephone, a young urchin boy who was mentored by Julia the cleric. At Julia's advice, Iroe took Stephone as his squire and began training him in ways of the justicar. Receiving word from Vald the party journeyed further north to an enchanted wood. There they allied with a wounded unicorn to slay a manticore with a strange relic and uncovered an old chapter house of the knights that came after Casa. After passing a grueling trial by combat with a band of spectral warriors the party uncovered another of the relic weapons of the band of Casa. A Noble Service Returning to Lynis they were set a quest by the baroness to travel to each of her shires and villages and ensure they were safe, secure and to confront any troubles plaguing them. To ensure this task was completed they were allied with Jane the mercenary, a skilled tracker and bowman who served the baroness. Sallying out they journeyed across the land. In their journeys they put to rest the ghost of Maria, the ill-fated maiden and battled necromancers, zombies and flesh golems to defend the town of Granvy. While resting in a small inn, the party were confronted by a moon elf called Horisi who bore a grim message. Their every move had been watched by a secret group called the Legacy of Casa, a band of nobles and loremasters hungry for the power held by the relics of Casa's band. Horisi had served the Legacy and had watched the party but after witnessing their actions he felt compelled to ally with them and warm them of the Legacy as he increasingly feared their will to power outweighed their wisdom. With their new unlikely ally in tow, the party resolved to finish their quest. On the outskirts of the village of Albia while investigating strange robberies they had an astounding confrontation. Raydec, Iroe's brother, long believed lost to the famine emerged from the wilderness, at the head of band of bound demons trapped in heavy raiment. After a brief skirmish, Raydec escaped into a hellish portal. Of Knights and Lords After a somber return journey, the party was celebrated in Lynis. Each member of the band was offered a knighthood; with Iroe and Jane accepting the honour. The party gathered strength and information while pursuing several small leads through Lynis. With the aid of Horisi's visions, the party discovered a plot by the Legacy and rushed to Bowlinstown to protect their allies, friends and lovers. In Bowlinstown, Iroe confronted Deavon, leader of the knights of the Legacy, sharing his tale of the ghostly contact when the blade was discovered. This tale was enough to give Deavon pause and he retreated to confer with the Legacy. Varis convinced his partner, Serena, to flee town with him while the rest of the party persuaded Vald to escape as dark portents surrounded their old home. The party returned to Lynis a mere few days before news of war reached the city. Lord Bach had begun a full mobilization. He had grown his army in secret and swelled its ranks with mercenaries, outcasts and the same bound demons the party had confronted with Raydec on the outskirts of Albia. In the days before the siege the party prepared for war, aiding with preparation of the defenses and taking part in war room councils. On the eve of battle, a host of battered knights arrived at the gates pledging service to Lord Iroe. Deavon had returned with those loyal to him to serve the rightful inheritor of Casa's blade. The Legacy was wracked with internal strife and Horisi's mentor had fallen aiding the knights' escape. The Siege of Lynis The next day war came to the town of Lynis. Raydec and Iroe, both elected speakers of their sides, had one last talk before they did battle. Iroe pleaded for his brother to turn away from this path. Raydec merely revealed his demonic left arm, his final gift from his patron and admitted he was beyond saving. The heroes battled for hours, responding to fire signals and horn calls, always warring where the fighting was hardest, doing battle with bandits, barbarians, witches, mercenaries and those accursed demonic suits of armour. They were led by wielders of shadow magic who swore allegiance to Raydec. The battle eventually overran the curtain wall and the defenders were forced within the keep. On the walls of Lynis' keep the heroes stood against overwhelming odds, each of them demonstrating superhuman feats of prowess and tactics. With a powerful wall of fire, Marco forced the champions of this foul horde to assail the castle; Lord Bach and Raydec answered the summons with their bodyguard in tow and did battle in the shattered arch of the gates of the keep. Raydec and Bach were both defeated but at Iroe's insistence; kept alive. Driven by his visions of a dark future, Horisi ignored his noble ally and executed Raydec Demonsworn on the battlefield. The time after the battle was awash with tragedy and heartbreak for many, but the newly christened Lions of Lynis were honoured for their service; Sir Jane was made Lord Jane of Bowlinstown. Sir Iroe was made reeve of the town of Eastbar. Varis refused any reward, happy simply to return to Bowlinstown with Serena. Horisi vanished without a trace or an apology. Marco, struggling with his actions in the battle, left the city to return to the wilds, hoping to find his mentor and reconnect with his love of the wild. Stephone was left to manage the headquarters of the now-scattered company, though the folks of Lynis are steadfast in the belief that when the need is great enough, they can call on their Lions. Category:Campaigns